


Unsuccessful Retirement Plan

by Turbulent_Muse



Series: Magnusquerade stories [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Gen, Major Character Undeath, Mild depictions of graphic injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbulent_Muse/pseuds/Turbulent_Muse
Summary: A magnusquerade fic, the aftermath of the unknowing. But I put my own little twist on it so you might want to consider it an au of the au.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker
Series: Magnusquerade stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600123
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: The_Magnusquerade





	Unsuccessful Retirement Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I left this kinda vague, if anyone else wants to fill in the details please feel free to.

“You sound stressed. You know I hear the great Grimaldi’s in town. You should go see it, cheer yourself up.”

“ _That’s. Not. Funny_.”

“I know.”

The world went away. Not that there was much of it left that made any sense anyway. All there was was brightness and sound and force. Tim was unconscious before the pain could reach him.

Jon woke up. It took him a long time to realize where he was, and longer to remember what had happened. With great effort, he sat up and looked around. He was tired. Tired in a way he had never felt before. He had a feeling that if he lost consciousness now he might never get it back again. He kept his eyes open and looked around the destruction until he saw something. At first he just thought it was an unusually large bloodstain, but then he saw the shapes of bodies within it.

Jon breathed in deep and pulled himself to his hands and knees. In the process some of the larger pieces of shrapnel were torn out of him, but he would worry about that later. For now he crawled over to the bodies.

Luckily he could rely on smell to identify the first body. It was so shredded that if Jon couldn’t tell it was a vampire by its scent he would have had no idea it was Nikola. The ringmaster’s blood had soaked into the body below it so much that it drowned out the second body’s scent entirely, but it was mostly in one piece other than the huge, ragged hole in the chest cavity so Jon was able to recognize it.

“Oh, Tim.” Jon lamented. He tried to wipe away the blood from his thrall’s face and was practically a complete failure.

Jon sighed and was ready to keep looking for the others, or maybe just lay down next to Tim and let himself slip away, when he noticed movement from inside Tim’s wound. His heart was still beating. Miraculously, he wasn’t dead yet.

But Jon’s elation was quickly flipped back to despair, there was no way anyone would be able to save Tim at this point, then he realized, there was no way any human could save Tim at this point. But Jon wasn’t human.

Tim wouldn’t want this. Tim would prefer to be dead, he was probably even happy that things had turned out this way. But Jon couldn’t let him go. It was half guilt. It was his fault Tim had been a part of this in the first place, and Tim didn’t deserve any of it. The other half, though, was an instinct burning through him saying _He’s **mine** , no one else gets to kill him._

Then Jon realized something else. With how much of Nikola’s blood had soaked into Tim’s wounds there would be a chance Tim would rise as a vampire without intervention. A vampire bound to the Stranger. He _knew_ Tim wouldn’t be able to live with that. So now his options were to kill Tim in a way that would prevent vampirism, or to turn him himself.

He knew what Tim would want, and he knew what he was going to do. He leaned over and whispered into Tim’s ear. “I’m sorry.”

He really couldn’t afford to lose any more blood, but he didn’t care. He made sure that he would be Tim’s sire and not Nikola, made sure that the Stranger was not going to take Tim from him. Then he collapsed on top of Tim’s unconscious body and felt sleep pulling at him even stronger than before. Then he heard footsteps. He looked up to see a figure making its way through the wreckage. He worked to get his eyes to focus and saw that the figure was Basira, miraculously unharmed.

Jon’s vampire instincts screamed at him to pounce, to feed, told him he needed blood to heal, but luckily he could no longer move well enough to do that. He wouldn’t want another Leitner incident. Then he thought about Leitner. About killing him. About how ravenous and uncontrolled he had been when he had first turned. How Tim would soon be the same.

“Basira!” Jon yelled.

She looked over at him. “Jon! Are you okay? Who’s that with you?”

“Basira, don’t get any closer!” She stopped in her tracks. “Try to find Daisy. And if you can’t find her, I can’t believe I’m actually going to say this, go get Elias. We need help or people are going to die. Possibly… possibly myself included. And if Tim starts to wake up get out of here as fast as you can!”

He could see the realization dawn on Basira’s face, then her expression went neutral and focussed as she went into mission-mode. “Right. I’ll do that.”

“Good.” With that taken care of Jon was no longer able to hold on and slipped away into the deepest of sleeps.

……

Jon’s unconscious body had been laid out on the cot in document storage. Tim stood over it with a duffel bag on his back.

“I’m leaving.” He said. “I don’t know what kind of hold you have on me now, but I can’t feel it. Maybe that will change when you wake up, if you wake up. I don’t want you to wake up. I’d honestly prefer it if you stayed in this stupid vampire coma until we’re all dead. Well… except for me. Because of you.

It’d be better that way. Martin and Melanie would still be trapped but at least you couldn’t do anything else to them. I’d offer to take them away from here with me, but I’m pretty sure that Melanie’s still itching to kill Elias, and that Martin wouldn’t go without you. So it’ll just be me, on my own… Good. Going off on my own might sound stupid but it isn’t. Elias taught me how to live like this, if I decide I want to live like this. I guess that’s why I’m leaving, to figure that out. I hate you even more for making me need _his_ help, by the way.

Anyway I just stopped by to tell you that I’ll _never_ forgive you, even if I do have eternity to work through my anger now. I don’t know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. I hope you could back then too. I want you to _know this_.

Goodbye, Jon. I hope I never see you again.”

Tim turned around and left the Magnus Institute without saying goodbye to anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist putting Jon in a coma, I need him that way for a fic I'm planning. Also Idk if this fits with what the other authors were planning for Tim, but I figured he deserved some time alone to work through some shit. He'll be back when Jon wakes up, don't worry.


End file.
